


A Broken Clock

by TheFreeJoker42



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Zi-O ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/pseuds/TheFreeJoker42
Summary: In Sougo's new timeline, Woz has essentially been left behind, and he isn't sure how he feels about that





	A Broken Clock

He stood at the shop for the first time of many, a broken clock weighing heavily in his hands. How the old timepiece managed to find itself hitting a wall repeatedly at such velocity was anyone’s guess. 

He remembered the first time he stepped foot in the shop for such a request, it was little more than a distraction to speak to waga maou freely. Little had been written regarding Tokiwa Junichiro, but what had been written he’d found rather helpful. Still, the more Woz had watched over the shop, the more he started to wonder if the clocksmith had been shortchanged. He was far too important in his overlord's young life to have such little space dedicated to him. 

He’d found it amusing at first. He had never been one for domestic socialising. To be honest, he didn’t really know how to. But any opportunity to antagonise Geiz was time well spent. Renting a room with the enemy had been a necessary evil in order to complete his duties, he sure as hell was going to get some enjoyment out of it. 

But in the end, that was all it was. A duty. His duty to watch over his young overlord, ensure the path he took was the right one, and to disallow him to be swayed by those Resistance stragglers. He’d never intended to be so involved, but the stronger Sougo’s relationship with Geiz, the more Woz had to intervene. 

That was all it was. 

Nothing more. 

Nothing more… 

But as he stood outside the shop, all he could picture was the five of them enjoying a meal Junichiro had lovingly prepared for them. He’d accepted them all so happily, knowing nothing about them, and almost treated them as his own. 

It was a feeling Woz had never experienced before. 

It was almost like a family. Or at least what he’d expected such a thing to feel like. He felt warm stepping through that door, felt safe after a difficult battle. As he started to question his decisions, and his own path in life, he knew within those four walls he would never face judgement. No matter what he did, he would be welcomed with a smile, and a warm meal. 

He could never have imagined feeling like such a stranger at what had come to be his home. 

Part of him wondered if losing his memory of the events would have been better. He grew, he changed, he formed bonds with people no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. And standing on the rooftop, watching those he had come to consider friends laughing with each other, oblivious to their pasts, he couldn’t help but imagine being a part of that. 

Being allowed a second chance. 

But perhaps those thoughts were selfish. He existed for Tokiwa Sougo, not for himself. He was never a friend, he was simply a herald. He’d made peace with his failure, in fact he didn’t even consider it so. He would stand by his king no matter what the future held. 

Then again, perhaps he deserved to be a little selfish. 

Before it was too late, he took the step and walked through the door, speaking before the clocksmith had the chance. 

“Might I ask you to repair this?” 

“Ah, sorry, but this is actually a clock shop. I only repair timekeeping pieces like this one… Oh! A clock?! That  _ is  _ a clock! I sure as heck can fix that!”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> The ending of Zi-O hurt me   
I feel bad for Woz   
I wrote this in a day, and it's not beta'd yet or anything, so I apologise if there are typos. It's difficult to find typos in your own work because you know what's supposed to be there so your brain autocorrects


End file.
